Teon Macik (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Primal | Aliases = Fourth Light, Modern Primitive, Instict | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , Jean Grey School student body, | Relatives = Unnamed father; Unnamed mother; | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Miami Beach, Florida; Kiev, Ukraine | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Ukrainian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former wanderer | Education = | Origin = Mutant (post-M-Day new activation) | PlaceOfBirth = Kiev, Ukraine | Creators = Matt Fraction; Kieron Gillen; Whilce Portacio | First = Uncanny X-Men #529 | HistoryText = Origins After rescuing Laurie, Gabriel and Idie; Hope, Rogue and the Lights traveled to the Ukraine to find the next light. However, when they arrived in Kiev, he was gone. They tracked him over most of Europe and finally found him in Miami Beach, Florida. Like the other lights, Hope was able to stabilize Teon's powers with her touch, but unlike the other she also "tamed" him. After Teon joined, they group set off for Japan to stop the fifth light from destroying Tokyo. .]] The Five Lights In Tokyo, Teon continued to show great loyalty to Hope. When Teon met Wolverine, he instantly viewed him as a foe. Once on Utopia, Wolverine and Teon sparred, and although Teon was able to hold his own he was eventually bested by Wolverine. Their sparring sessions have continued. Like the others, Doctor Nemesis performed tests on Teon to discover some of the nature and limits of his new powers. Teon willingly followed Hope and accompanied the Lights to Berlin on their first mission to find a new mutant. It was discovered that Teon had some limited telepathic shields, and proved immune to the Sixth Light's psychic powers. He was the only team member who was able to persuade the boy to be born. After that, the Lights returned to Utopia, as his parents are suing the X-Men to get their son home. However, Teon convinced his parents that he had changed, "sprouted" from the child they know, and together with the Lights he is much happier then ever. His parents then returned to Ukraine, leaving Teon under the X-Men's custody. | Powers = .]] Teon is one of post-M-Day mutant activations. His feral powers include: *'Hyperinstincts:' Teon is much more animalistic in his habits and behaviors. He can still parse complex ideas, but does not in favor of utilizing a simplistic view of his world. An example, Teon sees the people around him as the foes ("fight") or lovers ("mate"). *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Speed' and Reflexes *'Enhanced Senses' *'Enhanced Stamina' *'Enhanced Agility' *'Enhanced Healing' *'Psionic Shields:' Teon's animalistic mind seems to possess a natural defense against telepathic reading or attack. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The only person whom Teon obeys is Hope, who he recognizes as "Master". * Creators Matt Fraction and Kieron Gillen loosely based the Five Lights mutant powers on the the archetypal power-sets on the original five X-Men (with the exception of Gabriel).X-POSITION: Kieron Gillen ** Angel = Laurie Tromette ** Beast = Teon Macik ** Iceman = Idie Okonkwo ** Marvel Girl = Kenji Uedo * Teon's surname at first seemed to be the point of some confusion. Teon's surname was identified in promotional material as Savko, as well as an accidental slip up in . However, his actual surname has been recently confirmed as Macik. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Five Lights Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Utopians Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Telepathic Immunity